


Get Lost With Me

by ineffablepuns



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Romantic Fluff, corn maze, even though we've got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablepuns/pseuds/ineffablepuns
Summary: Crowley tempts Aziraphale to a local fall festival, hoping to woo the angel with a romantic night, but like many of his temptations, it doesn't go exactly as he plans.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19
Collections: Celestial Harmonies: Cider & Cocoa





	Get Lost With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Celestial Harmonies zine: Vol. 2!! We were going for wholesome, cozy, and fluffy vibes, and that's what we delivered (even if Aziraphale is a bit of a bastard here).

“Now, I do believe we should take the left path.”

“ _No_ , we just turned left—” Crowley gestures vaguely at the map in Aziraphale’s hands, “—and it brought us around in a circle!”

A pause, eyes flickering from the hand-drawn map to the two diverging paths. “I’m almost certain this looks different.”

“S’corn! It all looks the same!”

Aziraphale gives him an unimpressed look over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the map and heading down the left path. For what it’s worth, Crowley throws back his head and groans before following behind him.

This isn’t how he wanted the night to go.

When he found out the angel was also traveling to America for an assignment, Crowley invited him along to a local fair. _‘Plenty of opportunities for blessings, I’m sure,_ ’ he promised while imagining all the things they could do together. Perhaps he’d get a chance to take the angel on a romantic Ferris wheel ride, use a demonic miracle to stop it right up at the top where they could get a perfect view of the stars. Maybe he could miraculously win Aziraphale the biggest prize at every game booth, rigged or not. And, if the angel felt peckish, _well_ … He could buy him every fried food monstrosity the fair had to offer, and they could both laugh at the ridiculousness of humans and their efforts to fry everything in their path.

Instead, Aziraphale had caught sight of the corn maze as soon as they bought their tickets and dragged Crowley towards it, exclaiming, “Oh, _do you remember_ the turf labyrinths?” Before the angel even finished recounting their first experience with mazes in Rome, he was pulling Crowley inside.

And now, they’re lost with no hope of escaping with Aziraphale as their navigator.

But Crowley has _plans_. Real big romantic ones, thank you, and he’s not letting a maze get in the way of them (not like it did in 1720).

“Angel,” he starts, speeding up until he falls into step beside Aziraphale, hands shoved into his pockets to fight off the cold. The angel in question barely glances up from the map. “You know, we don’t have to stick to the paths. Could slither right through the row here—” he points at one section of the map, “—and avoid this whole ‘lost’ business.”

“It would make this easier,” Aziraphale agrees easily, “but that’s not very sporting of us, my dear boy. And it would be breaking the rules.”

Crowley bites back the impulse to say that rules are meant to be broken. That wouldn’t really help him achieve his goal of getting out of here, would it? Time to try tempting from a new angle.

“You’re right.” He takes a few long strides and moves in front of Aziraphale, stopping him. “But there’s a lot we’re missing out there.”

“Like?”

“Like all that fried food! Did y’know Americans are frying Oreos now? Don’t know if it goes all soggy in the middle, but they’re a hit.”

“I always thought the ‘fried food craze’ was a bit of your work.”

Crowley makes a noncommittal noise that sounds a bit like, “Ngh.”

He is, in fact, responsible. Bit of a mix-up happened when he tried to influence the culinary world for Aziraphale’s sake, not that he’s going to admit it. “ _Ignoring that_ ,” he says, “we’re also missing…the rides! Yeah, loads of those. And games, too.”

“I suppose so.”

Aziraphale still doesn’t seem convinced, and it might be unbecoming of a demon, but Crowley’s getting desperate. If nothing else, he wants to make it to the Ferris wheel on time. Again, big romantic plans to put into action!

“C’mon, angel, work with me. The Ferris wheel is miraculously empty at the moment, and we could enjoy a ride all to ourselves. Stars probably look great up there.”

“Well,” Aziraphale lights up with a smile, tucking the map away in one of his pockets, “when you put it like that, my dear.” He loops one of his arms through Crowley’s and starts leading them down a few twisting paths. It takes Crowley’s brain a few minutes to catch up with this new development, having previously been occupied with a successful temptation.

“Wait, you put the—You’ve known the way out of here the whole time?!”

"Well, of course. It’s quite a simple path once you look at the map a few times. Lots of right turns.”

Crowley splutters. “Then— What? Why were you taking us in circles earlier?”

“I was simply enjoying my time with you,” Aziraphale states, and it’d be sweet if it weren’t for the smugness in his smile he thinks Crowley can’t see. “And it’s a lot of fun to rile you up, dearest.”

“You’re a bastard, you know that?”

“Oh, shush! I’m ready for my very romantic Ferris wheel ride now.”

The Ferris wheel ride is rather romantic. The stars are beautiful and Aziraphale even more so, especially when he turns to smile at Crowley and takes Crowley’s cold hands in his, promising to keep them warm for the rest of the night. 


End file.
